


i've missed you this much

by mercyziegler



Series: My Unsolved Romance [4]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top!Shane, bottom!Ryan, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyziegler/pseuds/mercyziegler
Summary: “You’re not in here to work, that’s obvious. Did you really miss me this much?”Ryan froze. Because he did. He never intended to admit it, though.Shane smirked. “You did, didn’t you?”OR: Ryan had spent too long away from Shane. Now he wanted him as close as possible.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: My Unsolved Romance [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722334
Comments: 13
Kudos: 166





	i've missed you this much

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just something that I wrote in my phone out of nowhere and it's REALLY not good and I wasn't gonna post it a t a l l, but fuck it. Enjoy.

They were glad they were back to recording on their studio. They’ve missed the bright colors and dressing up nice and, specially, being close to each other. So it didn’t even sound weird to Shane when he told the boys he was going to stay late and Ryan said he was gonna do the same. Steven couldn’t care less, leaving with a “suit yourselves”.

Shane did intend to work, but he knew Ryan didn’t. He knows when Ryan is in that “work vibe” and that was not it. He was walking around, cleaning his desk and driving Shane insane for not being able to concentrate in his script.

“Ryan”

“Yeah?” he replied immediately, turning his head to face Shane.

He pat the spot next to him in the couch and Ryan made his way to sit there. “What are you doing here?”

The youngest was startled for a second, “what do you mean?”

“You’re not in here to work, that’s obvious. Did you really miss me this much?”

Ryan froze. Because he did. He never intended to admit it, though.

Shane smirked. “You did, didn’t you?”

He was still frozen in place, just watching Shane’s movements as he closed his laptop and put it on the coffee table at his side. “Hah, as if-“

“What do you want from me, Ryan?”

He swallowed the knot forming in his throat as Shane purred his name, closing his legs instinctively trying to hide he was growing a boner. Unsuccessfully.

Shane looked down, then looked up at him and smiled. “Answer me” he commanded.

“I- I just want you” he let out shyly, trying to ignore how pathetic he must look right now.

Shane came closer and Ryan could feel his breath in his neck, up to his ear. “You want _me_ to do _what_?”

Ryan lost his breath and closed his eyes, shrunken in place. “Whatever you want” he finally let out.

Shane smirked as his hand grabbed Ryan’s hair and pulled his head up. His other hand was resting on the small one’s thigh, making it’s way down so he could open his legs even if just a little. “Were you that desperate, baby? You just couldn’t wait, could you? All this time apart and all you could think about was me fucking you in this couch.”

Ryan moaned at the words, trying to avoid opening his eyes at all costs, but not being able to deny when Shane told him to open them.

“Did you let your hair down like that just so I could pull it, Ry?”

Ryan giggled, “yeah” he whispered. No point in trying to hide it anymore.

Shane smiled and closed the space between their lips, not even making an effort to take it slow. They were both too needy for that.

It was a matter of seconds before their jackets and shirts were off and Shane was on top of Ryan in the couch, opening his jeans like they were out of time. As he tossed the other man’s pants and underwear across the room, Shane started to place wet kisses and soft bites in Ryan’s inner thighs, making him let out the most beautiful sounds.

“Fuck, you have no idea how good you look like this” Shane purred, making his way up Ryan’s legs. “Letting out the most beautiful noises... God, were you really that desperate?”

“Yes, daddy” Ryan let out, only realizing too late he had revealed his kink.

Shane looked up at him, explicitly amused about what he had heard. He climbed up and gripped Ryan’s hair tightly to place a filthy kiss in his lips, his other hand finally touching Ryan’s cock, already wet with pre-cum.

He swallowed Ryan’s moans as he stroked his cock, not letting go of the tight grip that was holding the other’s head up.

“Don’t worry, baby. Daddy’s gonna give what you want” Shane whispered, before filling Ryan’s exposed neck with bites and bruises.

Ryan, on the other hand, couldn’t bring himself to form any words.

Shane let go of his hair and took off his own jeans and underwear, revealing his oversized hard cock. The younger couldn’t stare at it as much as he wanted, cause Shane was now again on top of him, his hand touching Ryan’s mouth gently.

“Lick it” he commanded and Ryan promptly obeyed, making sure to use his tongue as much as he could to soak all four fingers, not breaking eye contact while doing so. Shane used the opportunity to stroke their cocks together as Ryan moaned with his mouth full.

“That’s enough, baby” Shane said, and Ryan let go of his fingers, not turning away of his stare. Shane let go of their cocks and gripped Ryan’s hair from behind, bringing their faces closer.

“Look at me” Shane said, inserting his index finger in the other man’s hole, slowly but firmly.

Ryan let out a quiet moan, opening his mouth just a little and closing his eyes trying to adjust to the feeling.

“I said look at me” Shane repeated and Ryan opened his eyes immediately.

Shane knew what he was doing and Ryan knew that he knew. So when he started picking up the pace and inserted another digit mercilessly, Ryan tried his best not to lose it, biting his own lip so hard it could have cut, but never closing his eyes.

Shane smirked, “good boy... you’re doing so good, baby...”

Ryan couldn’t help but moan at that. As Shane fucked him with his fingers and pulled his head back, he kept placing gentle kisses on his already bruised neck and chest. “Look at you. All marked up. I bet you love that, don’t you? Wouldn’t you just love for someone to see it and know who you belong to?”

The thrusts were getting faster and Ryan’s breath was failing.

“Answer me” Shane said louder, tightening his grip.

“Y-yes, daddy. Fuck”

Shane put another finger and Ryan tossed his head back, opening his mouth that Shane promptly closed with his, moving his hand very so slowly until the younger got used to it.

“Wouldn’t you love for someone to walk right through that door right now and see the mess that I made you?”

Ryan nod, not wanting to reply but knowing he was right. He couldn’t take it anymore and he wasn’t gonna come like this. He wanted something and he was going to get it.

“Sh- Daddy, please...” he whined.

“What’s that, baby?” and just like that Shane found that spot and pressed it, making Ryan literally see stars while cursing under his loud breathing.

“P- please, fuck me” he was able to say.

Shane felt satisfied with him begging, so he took out his fingers and let go of Ryan, who already missed the sensations altogether.

He took a while to look down at Ryan and that was just the most beautiful mess he had ever seen. He couldn’t help but smile tenderly as he took in all the details he just loved so much.

Once Shane had the image tattooed in his mind, he quickly grabbed Ryan’s hips and angled his cock with his entrance, spitting in his hand and giving himself a few strokes before pressing his tip against Ryan.

“Tell me if I hurt you in any way, okay?” he made sure to say and the other man nodded. With the confirmation he slowly started moving, making sure Ryan didn’t show any kind of pain.

In the meantime, Ryan just couldn’t wait anymore. He had waited enough. Crossing his legs around Shane’s hips, he began to fuck himself in his cock; his eyes watering from the feeling of being filled like no toy ever made him feel.

“You’re such a needy boy, aren’t you?” Shane said, staying completely still while Ryan moved, desperate for something more.

“Turn around” Shane commanded and Ryan hesitated at first, but obeyed. Laying down with his back up and holding a cushion, Ryan felt Shane’s hands caressing his curves and slapping his ass before inserting his cock back where it belonged.

Every thrust felt better than the other and Ryan was a mess of moaning and words that couldn’t quite form as he begged for more, for harder.

Shane eventually pulled his lover up so their bodies were touching everywhere. The taller one placed a hand on Ryan’s throat, feeling him choke for one or two second before smiling widely.

“I should know you would love being choked” Shane said, biting the other man’s shoulder. “Maybe I should buy you a collar”

“Shit, yes, please...”

With that, Shane picked up the pace even more, hitting that spot every single time, feeling Ryan’s cheeks getting wet with his own tears.

“Can you cum just from my cock, baby?” Shane asked ever so gently, making Ryan take his hand off his own length and place it back on the couch. “Yeah” he said breathlessly.

Shane bent him down, placing his head on the cushion and just like that Ryan lost it. They were both so close the next seconds were a mess of moans and slapping and pleadings. Ryan came and lost all the remaining strength he had, the only thing keeping him up being Shane’s grip on his hips, until he too came and they both collapsed together in a couch that definitely didn’t fit two grown man laying on it.

It took them at least a minute for them to slow down their breaths and sitting down, just now realizing the mess they had made.

“I think we’re gonna have to burn this thing” Shane said, pointing to the couch.

Ryan laughed, tossing his head back. “Probably” he agreed.

“You made our couch unusable and I couldn’t get any work done. Are you happy with yourself, Bergara?”

Ryan smiled and gave Shane a kiss. “Yes, very happy”

**Author's Note:**

> yes, it's too short. yes, i told you it's not good. leave kudos.


End file.
